


Programmer

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Family, Hurt, Takes place during ep 120, This will be a sad but happy story, Though the plot is somewhat different, based off a previous work I did on FFN when I was younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: He left for a good reason, he left because he couldn't face them. Not yet. This wasn't his war, this wasn't his fight. Hadn't they all done enough?Now, he lives in Nowhere, with the most annoying people in existance. Ones who had no good bone or moral in their cybernetic bodies.However, Gram's world is turned upside down when some humans crash on the planet. Being, he likes to see himself as better than everyone here, he agrees to help them. And is thrust back into his past, one where he's afraid it'll just hurt him more.





	Programmer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, for those of you who remember this fandom, congrats. I had this idea for a long time, and as I’ve grown older I’ve gotten more into it. Will I see it through, maybe, depends on the reviews I get. I do like it when I get feedback, means that people actually read my shit and like it.

Tilting his head as he looked out at the wreckage of the small ship and made his way down to it. He guessed he’d get first pickings of this, early bird gets the worm after all, at least he thinks that’s the saying. He walked over to the area and went to get to work as he moved past a large metal place with help from these wires that came from his fingers and froze at what he saw. People!

From the looks of them they were teenagers, at least he remembered reading about a world parallel to their own with people who were made of cells rather than codes. Question was now, what were they doing here. Reading out, he placed two, slime, pale green fingers to find they were all alive. Even the weird bird they had was alive… hm, he looked familiar, oh well whatever.

Debating with himself about this, he decided instead to haul it back to his place and get these people there also. Despite being a pillager in Nowhere, he didn’t like to think of himself as cold hearted.

Seems these teens were rather out of it, as the trip there they didn’t once stir. He didn’t know how to deal with humans anatomy, biting his cold, metal lip he could only make them comfortable and hope for the best. As for the familiar bird friend, he knew how to fix that up.

As he got to work, he heard something and lifted up his goggles to see the male of the three was waking up. He finished up what he was doing, closed up the bird’s control system to let him reboot properly. He walked over to the reddish orange haired man, “You awake?” he asked in his soft tones.

“W-What? W-Where?” he asked groggily as he held his head, oh man his head was killing him.

“Don’t try and move to quickly kid, you and your friends had a pretty nasty crash.” He advised as he went over running his palm over the others forehead, “Well, good news is, nothing serious from my light scans. I can’t say much as I don’t know about human biology, but I can say plenty of rest will fix up that headache.” He offered.

Matt looked at the very confused, he stared at what he saw. A boy, about a few inches taller than him, with pale green skin that looked smooth like marble. His eyes were a deep coal black, and his hair was black also, messy at that, like even Hacker’s gel wouldn’t set it flat. His ears were the most distracting, being long, pointed on the ends, and dropping lightly at the tips. 

“If your done staring.” The other said in a deadpanned tone, “Then maybe you can start telling me how you managed to get to Nowhere, much less how your ship crashed?” he asked curiously.

Matt blinked a few times that, “First you can start by telling me who you are.” He countered back.

His companion sighed at that “Fair enough,” he said as he pull up a chair, “Names Gram, some also call me Prog, but either works for me.” Gram told them evenly.  
“And you are?” he asked with a hand out as a gesture for him to speak.

“Matt.” He said holding out his hand, Gram looked at it before shaking it.

“Pleasure Matt.” He nodded to him as Matt grinned at him widely.

His eyes turned to look at his friend, “Are they okay?” he asked.

Gram grunted at this, “They’ll live if that’s what you mean, you’ll have to see a healer or something when your ship is repaired.” 

Matt seemed to nod at this before sigh, “About how we got to… Nowhere did you call it?” he asked, Gram nodded to that, “Well we were being pursued by the Grim Wrecker when it collided with us, I guess our bail escape thing didn’t activate in time.”

“I’ll say.” Gram muttered, “I was about to salvage you ship for what parts it had for trade. However, upon seeing you guys alive in it, decided against it.” He scowled, “Unlike some people here I don’t steal from other, much less leave people out in the heat to dry. Unless they are born from the rear of a jerk.” He growled the last part.

The other smiled a bit at that, “Well thanks for your help Gram, it means a lot.” He told him honestly. Gram just nodded to him then turned as he heard the others friends waking up.

“Listen, I’ll get you guys something to snack on, nether site knows I don’t eat anything, but you humans do.” He said getting up as he left down the hall. Leaving Matt to explain everything to his friends.

He wasn’t being nice, Gram told himself, he was just doing what was right. That was all, once these kids were set up, they’d be gone, and he can get to life as normal. He didn’t want to go back, not yet, he was content here, even if the residents were all assholes with little to no real sense. He scowled deeply to himself, no need to dig up the past much less to worked up over nothing. Wouldn’t look good to electrocute anyone in his anger. He just… needed time, more time. Then, he’d face him again, he knew he’d have to sooner or later. Gram just wanted it to be later.


End file.
